


璨若流星划破夜空

by Absolute_field



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_field/pseuds/Absolute_field
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 10





	璨若流星划破夜空

两个人一直在楼顶上待到夜深。

gulf跑到附近的小卖部买了兜啤酒说是要庆祝庆祝两个人结束暗恋。

mew就在旁边笑着看着小孩跑来跑去地忙活着搬桌子摆酒。

虽然酒是gulf买的，但是却在他喝完一听之后就被mew以“小孩子不能多喝酒”的名义喝光了剩下的酒。

但是谁也没想到mew酒量并没有他表现的那么好，等他喝光了剩下的一兜酒，自己也醉的差不多了。

喝醉了的mew不知道是不是因为刚脱单的缘故分外黏人，抱住gulf就不肯松手了，把小孩搂到自己怀里揉着小肚子肉，亏得他mew都醉的不省人事了还能记得gulf身上最软的地方就是他的小肚子。

mew嘿嘿笑了两声，认认真真地盯着gulf的眼睛。

“gulf啊，我—爱—你—啊！”

说着飞快地啄了gulf的嘴唇一口。

啵。

gulf好笑的看着mew迷蒙着双眼跟自己撒娇，心里早就温柔成里一汪水。

[啧，栽到哥手里真的是必然，谁能抵得住这种连喝醉了酒都是可可爱爱的男人。]

mew或许是觉得好玩，迷糊着有一下没一下地啄着gulf的嘴唇。

是甜的，真的很甜。

空气好像凝固了一般滞涩难通，流动的白云也像是怕打扰了这对恋人似的停住了自己悄悄移动的脚步。

mew轻轻啃舐着爱人嘴唇，在酒精的作用下血液躁动着向mew下身涌去。

mew用舌头卷起gulf的舌头纠缠着，来不及吞咽的口水顺着两人难分的唇齿之间流下，消失在gulf的的衣领之间。

空气中逐渐染上旖旎的意味，渐渐燥热起来。

gulf闭着眼睛沉沦在mew的深吻之中，或许是因为第一次遭受这样的事情，呼吸逐渐急促起来，甚至连肺中的空气也逐渐被消耗殆尽，身体也忍不住颤栗起来。

小腹的灼热感不断堆积，尤其是mew，下身早已经硬挺起来，gulf感受到那份熟悉的炙热硬邦邦的杵着自己，瞬间清醒了一大半，用力挣开mew的亲吻。

“呼……phi，我们先回屋……”

mew还是那副迷迷糊糊的样子，因为被打断了亲吻还不满地皱着眉头蹭了蹭gulf的颈窝，也不松开抱着小孩的手。

“热……”

闻言gulf无奈地拍了拍mew的后背，笑着安抚着他哥。

“那phi先回屋好不好呀，我给phi开空调？”

“……好。”

mew沉默了两秒才低低应到。

“都听bii的。”

b…bii？

gulf被这突如其来的亲昵称呼闹了个红脸。

勉强着平复下身体里不安分的躁动着的欲望架起mew的胳膊向楼下走去。

[幸好拿着老屋钥匙。]

“gulf……我爱你呐。”

“我也爱你phi。”

“gulf~”

“我在呢phi。”

“我爱你~”

“我也是呐。”

“超级超级喜欢nong的…”

“知道啦，我也是！”

短短几步路愣是因为mew撒娇似的喃喃弄得走了十几分钟，gulf也因为mew这难得一见的可爱而心痒难耐。

好容易磕磕绊绊地把mew搀回屋便被mew一下压在门上，背后传来的痛楚让gulf不禁嘶了一声，接着就被mew堵住了双唇，近乎失控地吸吮着。

酒精的气味顺着血液一股脑涌上gulf的大脑。

gulf觉得自己也醉了，醉在了mew强势的亲吻之中。他顺从地闭上眼睛，双手自然地攀上了mew的后颈，放纵自己与mew一同沉沦在欲望的泥泞之中。

身体的燥热让两人都放弃了调动自己为数不多的脆弱理智，也不知道是谁先动的手，遮蔽着身体的衣物被一件件褪去。

占有的欲望叫嚣着把两人吞没。

mew托起gulf的动作惹得人惊呼一声，顺从的分开双腿盘住mew的腰，下一秒便gulf被放置在了门口的柜子上，冰凉的触感让gulf没忍住一个激灵，丝丝点点的呻吟从喉间溢出让闻者不禁一滞，紧接着双唇向爱人的耳测侧探去，轻轻探出舌头舔了一下gulf的耳廓。

感受到怀里爱人难抑的颤抖mew满意地含住他的耳垂细细吸吮着。

gulf觉得自己的身体都要燃烧起来了，他清楚的感知到自己的上半身已经红透了，黑暗中看不清自己和mew赤诚相见的样子，但两人紧紧相贴的肌肤带来的微弱刺激也足以让gulf兴奋起来，咬着下唇才勉强能控制住不发出羞人的声音。

乳尖被男人含在口里玩弄着，吸吮的声音在黑夜里无限放大，刺激着gulf脆弱的大脑。

“哈……呃，phi……”

胸口传来的刺痛逐渐氤氲成快感传至四肢百骸，mew一边蹂躏着可怜的乳头一边用手揉捏着gulf的臀瓣。

mew停止自己吸吮的动作朝着gulf笑了一笑，看着爱人微闭着眼睛不断喘息的动情模样开口调笑。

“手感很好呢bii。”

“phi！呃唔…别，别说这样的话…”

gulf被mew的话逗炸了毛，委委屈屈地把头埋进mew的颈窝处娇嗔着，全然不知自己黏黏糊糊的声音到底对mew有多大的刺激，只是认认真真的感受着下身因为mew的揉捏而带来的快感。

mew觉得自己要被怀里的小家伙磨死了，肉棒硬的胀痛到快要爆炸。于是加快了手上的动作，右手握住自己和gulf的肉棒迅速撸动着。

gulf再怎么样也还是稚嫩的很，平时就很少给自己纾解，更别提被人这样粗暴的对待了。

酥麻麻的感觉从脆弱的敏感处炸开，一点点扩散到全身各处，gulf因为强烈的快感不由得揪住了mew的头发，脚趾也蜷缩起来，双腿无助地蹭着mew的后背。

mew觉得自己脑子里面最后那根倔强着支撑他做个人的那根弦“嘣”的一声，断了。

他粗暴地吻上gulf的双唇，同时加快了手上撸动的频率。

肺中所剩无几的空气让gulf难耐地挣扎起来，下身不断累积的快感让他不自觉地绷直了身体，mew觉得手里gulf肉棒抖了抖，知道他这是要射了，猛地用舌头伸到gulf的口腔深处，直抵喉腔。

咽喉处猛烈的不适让gulf上身痉挛地抽搐起来，他用力抓着mew的后背，划下了一道道红痕，精关一松全都泄在了mew手里，mew这才将舌头从gulf的口腔里抽出，右手缓缓撸动着gulf半软的性器，为他延续快感。gulf从未经受过如此强烈且持续的快感，被逼出了几滴泪水。

滚烫的液体滴在mew肩颈处，mew低低的笑了几声，用干净的左手抚上gulf的脸颊，亲亲吻干了他眼角的湿润，右手分开gulf的臀肉向gulf密闭的幽穴探去，用gulf刚刚泄出的精液做润滑抹在褶皱处。

mew轻轻抠弄着gulf的穴口，手指带着湿滑的液体进出从未开拓过的菊穴，那异样的，说不出是否舒服的感觉一下下刺激着gulf的神经末梢，他紧张地绷紧身体，后穴不自觉地收缩着。

感受到gulf的紧张mew安抚似的叼住gulf抿得紧紧的双唇，仔细品尝着爱人的味道，趁着gulf沉浸在温柔的亲吻之中的时候猛地插进去一根手指。

异物刺入的酸麻感觉让gulf一颤，忍不住“唔唔”的呻吟起来，电流一般的细小电流似的触感从肠道的嫩肉直传至大脑，mew缓缓扩张着爱人未曾开发过的幽闭，等gulf后穴能容下三指的时候mew已经忍得大汗淋漓了，粗喘着在gulf脖颈上落下一个个细碎的吻，为他缓解不安。

gulf好像也到了崩溃边缘，紧紧攀住mew的身体，因为后穴奇怪的感觉身体微微痉挛着，肠道不自觉的箍紧了mew在他体内进进出出抠挖捻弄的手指，细小的呻吟声从喉咙里咕咕哝哝着泄出。mew被小孩这似有似无的诱人弄得濒临失控，他握起自己的肉棒撸动几下用小孩分泌出的肠液做了下润滑，抵在gulf穴口。

“我要进去了gulf。”

“呃，……嗯phi，呃啊——！”

和手指完全不是一个程度的肉棒突然插进体内的感觉让gulf狠狠地大叫起来，或许是意识到自己的声音实在是甜腻得过分了便马上收声不肯再漏出一点声音。

疼，真的很疼，gulf感觉自己的身体都要被撕裂了。

突如其来的疼痛让gulf额头渗出了豆大的汗滴，他狠狠咬在mew的肩膀上，双腿紧紧缠住mew精壮的腰肢，身体绷得紧紧得一动也不敢动。

肉棒突然被紧致的穴儿箍住的感觉让mew要爽飞了，他差点就要忍不住自己的欲望大开大合的操干起来，但还是因为心疼小孩没有动作，拼命忍住太阳穴处“突突突”得跳个不停的血管，要是开着灯肯定会看到mew的眼睛都憋红了，他喘着粗气等着gulf适应过来。

好半天才感觉到小孩软软的瘫在自己怀里，忍不住漏出的细碎的声音也染上几分甜腻的意味，mew知道时机到了，一口咬住gulf的耳垂喃喃。

“gulf，phi要动了。”

gulf没有说话，埋在mew的肩膀上微不可察地点了点头发。

看着小家伙害羞的样子mew笑了，低沉的男声在情欲的支配下格外好听。

“叫出声来吧乖孩子，phi喜欢你的声音。”

说着耸动起腰身顶弄起来，gulf忍了片刻还是放纵自己大叫起来，平日里就让mew念念不忘的小奶音在这种境况下更像是春药似地刺激着mew。gulf被顶的一颠一颠得连呻吟的声音都是支离破碎的，身下的鞋柜或许是因为年岁久了吱呀作响，在这种时候颇有些色情的味道。

青筋分明的肉棒抽插进出的感觉让gulf感到肠道一阵阵的发酸，很快便转为快感击打着大脑，因为体味的问题mew每一下都顶弄得极深，堪堪蹭到gulf的敏感点便抽了出去，惹得gulf肠道深处一阵阵的发痒，又不好意思开口请求，只是难耐的扭动着身子，自己寻到mew微启的双唇附了上去，毫无章法的舔舐啃弄着。

mew觉得gulf就是故意勾他的。

被小孩这一闹mew也顾不得什么理智了，发了狠似的狠狠顶弄，找到让gulf时断时续的呻吟突然拔高粘腻起来的那点就狠狠磨弄起来，一下一下直顶的gulf双腿发酸，肉棒早就不知道在什么时候再次挺立起来，此刻正因为登顶的快感微微颤抖着，gulf张开嘴巴大口大口得呼吸着，他现在只能感受到无穷无尽的快感席卷了他，支配着他，让他无法顾及理智，只想让mew操的再深一点，再快一点……

“phi，操我……呃嗯……再快一点啊啊啊啊——！”

mew觉得自己早晚有一天会死在这妖精身上，红了眼咬牙用尽力气操干着小孩。

gulf身下的鞋柜抗议的声音更响了，在mew的不知道第多少次抽插之后终于罢工，“哗”的一声散开砸在地上，宣告使命的完成。

没了鞋柜的支撑gulf所有的重量都落在mew身上，肉棒直接顶到了前所未有的深度，这让gulf猛地睁大眼睛大叫起来，肉棒抖了几抖宣告投降，他被mew直接干射了，身体不受控制的痉挛起来，肠道也因此急速收缩着，mew也被突如其来的绞弄绞射了，精液尽数射进了gulf身体里面，让gulf再次抽搐起来。

“唔嗯……哈啊，phi哈……好爽，唔。”

mew用力吻住gulf的嘴唇，两个人交换了一个深吻。

“nong，phi爱你，谢谢你。”

至于那个醉醺醺的醉鬼为什么突然清醒过来了，想必现在以gulf的状态也无暇追究了。

做个好梦吧，疲惫的乖孩子。


End file.
